


Sanctuary

by thriftysteps



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: All of the hermits are here, Apocalyptic, Gen, HCBBS, but the tagged ones have the main parts, written before HCBBS was revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thriftysteps/pseuds/thriftysteps
Summary: When Welsknight and TFC go missing during HCBBS-created chaos, Xisuma begins to panic. Scar may have been mayor, but Xisuma was the leader of the hermits, it fell on his shoulders to make sure everyone was safe.And he failed.But did he really?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 23





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, another HC fic cross-posted from Tumblr :)

“Did everyone make it?” Xisuma called out, looking around, counting every person he could see. He counted twenty-two. 

“Twenty-two. Were there always twenty-three of us? Everyone, find your neighbors, I need to make sure that everyone made it.”

At Xisuma’s instruction, everyone started looking for their neighbors. Iskall stood with Stress, Grian, Scar, Mumbo, and Ren. Keralis stood with Beef, Etho, and Xisuma. Joe stood with Doc and Bdubs. Impulse quickly found Zedaph, Tango, False, Hypno, and Jevin. Cleo went to Cub and xB, who weren’t neighbors, but were the only other ones who didn’t really have neighbors. 

They were all currently huddled in the town hall’s basement. It was a recent addition to the build at the request of Iskall and Impulse who had been paranoid about the countdown clock that had crashed in the center of their shopping district a couple of weeks prior. A justified paranoia, seeing as the things was currently unleashing an army of drones and robots.

When the countdown’s last light went out, everyone had gathered around it in hopes of good things. No one expected the devastation and destruction that followed. Well, no one expected the destruction in the method that it came in.

In the chaos, Scar and Xisuma lead the rest of the hermits to the basement, where there was enough supplies to potentially last them months, if they played their cards right.

“Is anyone’s neighbor missing?” Xisuma asked, his voice seemed to be getting more and more strained in panic. He was the leader of them, it was his responsibility to make sure everyone was okay. Why couldn’t he for the life of him think of who could possibly be missing?

Suddenly, Tango spoke up behind him. 

“TFC. TFC lives right behind me, he’s not here!”

Everyone’s heads turned to him, remembering the older hermit among them. Faces paled at the thought of TFC being caught by the chaos happening above ground. What if he didn’t make it to safety in time?

“Wels isn’t here either.” Beef stated, trying to sound calm. If it wasn’t for the shake of his shoulders, no one would have doubted that he was anything but calm. 

“Right,” mumbled Xisuma to himself. What was he to do? Scar was the mayor, but Xisuma was the leader through and through. He had to say something to keep everyone calm.

When he opened his mouth to begin a speech, the earth around them rumbled, causing dust to fill the air and pebbles to fall from the ceiling. Next thing anyone knew, they were falling. In the shock, no one remembered to activate their elytra. 

But they didn’t need to.

When they reached the bottom, they landed on slime blocks and were greeted by laughter.

There, holding a beaten Welsknight, was TFC. Behind him, everyone could see a massive expanse of tunnels.

“Hey X, did you manage to gather everyone?”

Xisuma simply nodded, still slightly in shock. All the hermits jumped off the slime platform to surround the two others who’d been missing earlier. 

“Wels! Are you okay?” Zedaph asked, his friend. 

“Nothing a good rest can’t fix, Zed,” He said. 

“What all happened to the two of you?” Mumbo asked TFC.

“Well, we were going to follow the lot of you into the town hall, but along the way I noticed Wels here had gotten into a bit of a kerfuffle with one of the drones, so I went back to help him. Lucky for him, I had a few of Scar’s colorful fireworks.” TFC started explaining. 

“Yeah, he managed to hit the drone with it and it exploded into so many colors. We managed to escape into Grian’s barge in all of the confusion. I thought we were trapped for a second before TFC led me to a secret tunnel he’d apparently made underneath the barge.” Wels finished.

“How’d you manage to make a tunnel underneath it? There’s the mycelium room right above the decked out area, I didn’t think there’d be enough space for another secret room!” Grian piped in.

“Well it wasn’t very secret, to be honest.” TFC said.

“We had to drop through the mycelium room, into the decked out forest, and down a passage hidden in the lake,” said Welsknight, who let go of TFC to stand on his own. He took out a golden carrot to munch on. 

“And the passage lead you here, TFC?” Stress asked.

“Oh yeah. I’ve got a whole system of tunnels down here. Actually, these tunnels connect to almost every building you can think of.”

“You’ve got to be kidding! That’s so many tunnels!” Exclaimed Scar.

“Not kidding, boy. You know me. I’m a mole man at heart. Hah. Well, let me lead you all to the main area of this system.”

Following behind TFC, everyone’s hearts were racing. Everything that’s happened has been so insane to try to make sense of. But they should be safe here. TFC had guaranteed it. If the hermits didn’t even know of this tunnel system, then surely the robots and drones wouldn’t be able to find them. 

Xisuma took a deep breath to calm himself down. No one was lost to the initial attack, he could rest easy. 

Eventually, they all reached the end of the tunnel, which opened up to a large cave of a room. The walls were all stone and andesite, the floor was mostly granite, and the furniture was made of simple carved stone bricks. There were several tunnels leading up to the room, each with a sign above the entrance stating what could be found in each tunnel. 

“I know it’s a little bland, but this is it. My official base. The Sanctuary,” TFC said, turning to face the group and spreading his arms out wide.

**Author's Note:**

> TFC was supposed to be the main character in this one, but I don't know enough about him to write him well. So I gave him more of a side role, but it's still an important role T^T.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and kudos if you liked it!


End file.
